The present invention relates to a folding collapsible table stand which comprises guard plates releasably secured in the closed position by snaps, to hold down the folding struts of the table stand in the operative position.
There is known a folding collapsible table stand for a folding collapsible table, which comprises a mounting frame fixed to the bottom of the table board, two opposite pairs of stand legs pivoted to the mounting frame at the bottom, two stand braces transversely connected between the stand legs by welding, and a plurality of folding struts connected between the mounting frame and the stand legs. When the folding collapsible table is not in use, it can be collapsed into a flat structure for delivery or storage. This folding collapsible table stand is functional, however it has drawbacks. Because the stand braces are welded to the stand legs (see FIG. 1), the sense of beauty around the connecting area between the stand braces and the stand legs is destroyed. Another drawback of this structure of folding collapsible table stand is that the welding process to connect the stand braces to the stand legs requires special techniques. Still another drawback of this structure of folding collapsible table stand is that the folding struts may be forced to collapse easily when the stand legs are pushed inwards by an external force, and therefore this structure of folding table stand is not stable in use. If children play around the folding collapsible table, they may be jammed in the folding collapsible table stand as the folding collapsible table stand is pushed to collapse suddenly.